Kanaya Maryam
Kanaya Maryam is an adult troll and rainbow drinker living in secret on Alternia with her family. She is a primary character in Or8weaver and her romantic liaison with Freyea Helios instigated several of the events that have unfolded in recent sweeps. Biography Early Sweeps (921 AS - 927 AS: 0-6 Sweeps) Kanaya spent her formative sweeps under the care of her lusus, a Virgin Mother Grub, in the seclusion of a small oasis in the Alternian Central Desert. This distance from regular troll society served to mold her perspective away from standard troll predispositions, giving her an affinity for aesthetics and caring at early age. Suffering from frequent insomnia, Kanaya had a habit of wandering out of her hive and into the desert, finding the alternian sun to be invigorating to her. During one of her walks, she encountered a mysterious stranger who dressed and spoke in white . This stranger, who she would later come to call "The Doctor" informed her that he was her guardian, and helped her to awaken on Prospit, where her dreams would take her from then on until the Sgrub non-event. The Doctor continued to visit her on rare occasions for several sweeps afterwards (Kanaya took note of these instances in her diary), but eventually stopped, leading Kanaya to later conclude that he had simply been a figure of her young imagination. As she grew and began making use of the internet to interact more frequently with the world outside of her secluded oasis, she met and befriended several trolls, including Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope, Eridan Ampora, Feferi Peixes, and Vriska Serket. She eventually entered a moirallegiance with the latter, citing her recklessness and aggressive attitude as reasons for her needing someone to "Keep An Eye On Her". Her feelings for Vriska eventually turned flushed, though Kanaya never confessed this, out of a mixture of fear of rejection and not wanting to sabotage their existing relationship. Kanaya was especially troubled by the Team Charge debacle, feeling guilt for being unable to keep her moirail from performing the actions that would lead to several grievous injuries (despite at the time not knowing that it had taken place or the influences that provoked it, the later remaining unknown to her for several sweeps later, as Vriska did not discuss her own relationship with Doc Scratch until far later in life). Her distress was shared by Karkat, and their mutual concern for the objects of their flushed affections helped foster a trust between the two that would grow in later sweeps. Adolescence (927 AS - 930 AS: 6-9 Sweeps) By the time of Karkat's sixth wriggling day , Kanaya, having been familiar with The Medium and The Game through her dreams for many sweeps, was one of the few prepared for what would take place, which made things all the more poignant for her when they didn't. Through her friends, she learned that the code Sollux had translated turned out to be a dud. Around this time, two major events took place: all contact with Aradia Megido was lost and Kanaya no longer dreamed of Prospit. Though this bothered Kanaya deeply at first, as time passed she eventually got over the event, discarding it as another childhood fantasy. As more sweeps passed, Kanaya began preparations for her future role as an auxiliatrix. This caused her to gradually distance herself from her friends, knowing that upon reaching adulthood, she would be forced to remain on Alternia, secluded in the brooding caverns. This also prompted her to abandon her romantic aspirations towards Vriska, since she would be unable to pursue them in any meaningful manner after they pupated. Her gradual suppression of her social needs, while successful, eventually led to a great deal of pent up romantic urges. Speaking with Karkat proved to be one of her few remaining emotional solaces, though as his own difficulties with his relationship with Terezi and dealing with the risk of culling grew, he too distanced himself from most of the others, including Kanaya. This left her emotionally suppressed and isolated, and she remained in this manner up until a little ways into her ninth sweep. Meeting Freyea (930 AS - 932 AS: 9-11 Sweeps) Freyea Helios contacted Kanaya in something of a sudden manner, and while their interaction was brief, Kanaya found herself enamoured with the girl, thanks in no small part to her obvious affections and her many similarities to Vriska (several sources, including Kanaya's emotional suppression and certain other influences, have also been suspected as having made Kanaya more agreeable to more erratic behaviour). Shortly after their interaction, Kanaya visited Freyea at her hive (itself not being very far from her own) and they quickly bonded. The two entered a romantic relationship far more quickly than Kanaya ever expected, which both shocked and exited her. Shortly after their meeting and the consummation of their relationship, Freyea proposed the notion that Kanaya might be a rainbow drinker. While at first reluctant, Kanaya found herself sufficiently convinced to allow Freyea to attempt the process of turning her. After Freyea exanguinated Kanaya in Freyea's block, she found that her suspicion was correct, and Kanaya returned shortly afterwards as a rainbow drinker matron. It was not long afterwards that Kanaya performed the slightly more complicated process of turning Freyea into a drinker as well. Some time after their turning, Kanaya discovered that Vriska, who she had neglected to tell about Freyea, was becoming concerned about her whereabouts. Worries that Vriska's abilities might allow her to find the two, and the ensuing reaction that would occur between her and Freyea, she voiced her concern to the latter. Freyea did not take well to this, seeing Vriska as a threat to their relationship, and departed to kill her, much to Kanaya's dismay. Kanaya followed Freyea as swiftly as possible and intervened before Freyea could kill her moirail and crush. Kanaya took Vriska away to her hive to tend to her, which aggravated Freyea deeply, causing the latter to destroy Vriska's hive and kill her lusus. At her hive, Kanaya did what she could for Vriska's wounds, but when the girl woke up, Kanaya's refusal to abandon Freyea (who she had now become far too bonded with to abandon) caused an argument to break out, and a less than pleased Mother Grub brought the two of them to Freyea's hive to settle things. This in turn led to a heated fight between the three and Kanaya found herself heavily drained. This caused her to enter her drinker state, in which she disabled both Freyea and Vriska and imprisoned them to prevent the two from killing each other. Kanaya made several different attempts to try and reconcile the trio, but Vriska stubbornly refused, offering that Kanaya had to either flee with her (risking Freyea's wrath/grief) or kill her (both options leading to at least one death more than Kanaya was willing to be responsible for). This helped to push her to Freyea as the more negotiable of the two bluebloods. Kanaya released Freyea and the two kept Vriska as a prisoner, Kanaya doing what she could to push for Vriska's gradual liberation. Vriska saw this as a deep betrayal, while Kanaya was both guilt-ridden by her treatment of the girl she swore to protect and aggravated by same girl's refusal to cooperate. This caused a divide between the two that would not be healed for many sweeps. Meanwhile, Kanaya grew closer and closer to Freyea, needing her more and more for emotional support (as well as a source of nourishment for her growing drinker self, though this was not something she was aware of at the time). During this time, both she and Freyea pupated into their adult forms, Vriska turning some time later. While Freyea pupated, Kanaya took the opportunity to cultivate a small group of willing blood donors (as she preferred not to hunt and kill trolls to feed), including Leiren Creuze, who offered her blood in exchange for paining a portrait of the drinker, and Feferi Peixes. Freyea was irritated at first, but upon learning of Feferi's involvement, was amused. It was through this that Kanaya discovered that Freyea had previously had a relationship with Feferi. After having been together for some time, Freyea made a proposition that struck Kanaya quite intensely: that they should have children. Kanaya, though slightly uncertain at the sheer strangeness of the notion, found herself to be oddly attracted to the idea, and the two eventually began preparations with Kanaya's lusus. The two provided one matespritship pail (Kanaya-Freyea) and one kissmessitude pail (Freyea-Vriska) for the no longer virgin Mother Grub. Kanaya spent much of her time during this period with her lusus, helping to care for her much like an auxiliatrix would, which helped to appease her for a time. Eventually, the Mother Grub produced two offspring from the slime: Astrea (a jadeblood) and Aphaea (a ceruleanblood). Vriska was not present for their hatching, nor did she meet them until much later in life. The prisoner instead was sent to Feferi's, where she spent the remainder of her incarceration in Feferi's care. Familial Turbulence (932 AS - 934 AS: 11-13 Sweeps) During the two sweeps that followed the birth of the girls, Kanaya's relationships solidified, her bond with Freyea growing stronger and with Vriska more consistently painful. During a short period, Kanaya had attempted to form a kissmessitude with Vriska, though this was largely forced, as Kanaya could not truly hate Vriska for something she herself felt responsible for, and the activity turned more into a self-flagellation ritual than anything. The younger girls grew well, though Kanaya suspected that Freyea's over-protectiveness of them might cause them to rebel (a prediction that eventually rang true with Aphaea). She like Freyea also became convinced that Astrea held a hidden ability, which turned out to be the girl's psychic ability. Kanaya, being less emotionally secured than her partner, often served as a source of information for Astrea about the deeper secrets of the family, including the existence of their third mother (Vriska). Following the twin's discovery of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang's journal, they pushed their parents into revealing the truth about Vriska. This in turn led to the ceruleanblood's return from Feferi's palace to Kanaya's hive, where she met her two sweep-old girls for the first time. Kanaya hoped that this could help to at least begin their own reconciliation, though Vriska made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her former moirail. Vriska had however begun bonding with Freyea, which at the very least meant that the dangers previously faced seemed to have passed. This appeased Kanaya, but also worried her about ever being able to regain any hint of their former relationship. In time Kanaya turned Vriska into a drinker as well, hoping that it would help Vriska find her place more quickly in the group, or at the very least not have to concern herself with the dangers of her mortality. Vriska still bore resentment for Kanaya, and this led to her drinker powers being largely stunted in comparison with Kanaya and Freyea. Some time after Vriska's return, Freyea began exhibiting strange behaviour, and soon it became known that her fragmented mind had begun losing its balance. Her dream self, which was corrupted by dark influences, had been gaining ground, and it seemed to want nothing more than to kill the drinker family and enslave troll-kind. With Vriska's help, Kanaya entered Freyea's mind (rendered in a physical manifestation of an isolated fortress in a storm), and through a series of incidents caused Freyea's fragmented mind to coalesce (albeit in a manner that suppressed the dark influence as much as possible). During her visit, Kanaya was traumatised by Freyea's dark dream self, which turned out to manifest as a young girl, and after removing her dark shell attempted to help the girl rejoin the rest of herself. The girl's corruption however had been greater than she suspected, and she brutally attempted to rape Kanaya, something that still makes her highly uncomfortable. Kanaya felt conflicted about having so deeply affected Freyea's mind, though ultimately felt convinced that given the situation she had little choice. Over the subsequent sweeps, this had shown to have made Freyea generally colder and more distant from the others, much to Kanaya's dismay. Freyea's distancing, as well as Vriska's continued resentment of her began to affect Kanaya more noticeably at this point, and she found herself gradually becoming more feeble and emotionally vulnerable, something that would culminate in the sweeps to follow. Growing the Family (934 AS - 936 AS: 13-15 Sweeps) By her thirteenth wriggling day, Kanaya had become an emotional wreck, brought down immensely by her self depreciation, the torment brought on by Vriska, and the declining health of Freyea (emotionally) and her lusus (physically). Convinced that she was a complete and utter failure and that her drinker self was a potential danger to her family, she contemplated suicide on several occasions, at least once spending an extended period of time at the rim of the inactive volcano near her hive (though not active, the heat it produced would still be sufficient to kill her permanently, thought the thought of slowly melting to death was not one she faced easily). Her emotional fragility in part is what brought on increasing appearances from her drinker self, which tried with difficulty to find a way to reconcile her host's failing body and mind. At Freyea's insistence, Kanaya thought to tell Vriska that she wished to put a greater focus on their relationship rather than the one between Kanaya and Freyea. This, she hoped, would allow her a chance to somehow reconcile with her past moirail and subject of affections. Before doing so however, she and Freyea went for one last feeding as a pair, and by complete chance stumbled upon the hive of Leiren Creuze, now 7 sweeps old. Fulfilling a promise she had made to the girl, Kanaya turned her into a handmaiden (a pseudo-drinker). In an ensuring romantic encounter between the drinkers and their new servant, Freyea accidentally placed three eggs into Kanaya via her ovipositor. This was something that worried both Kanaya and Freyea, though Kanaya managed to reassure Freyea, saying that she enjoyed the prospect of bearing Freyea's children, whatever they may turn out to be. Leiren meanwhile was tasked with helping to take care of the twins. Following the incident, Kanaya spoke with Vriska and made her proposal. For a time Vriska seemed to only be interested in further jabbing at Kanaya, though when Kanaya began contemplating suicide, Vriska managed to stop her by having Aphaea confront her. Kanaya resented the use of her children in this way, but ultimately agreed to not kill herself for their sake. With Kanaya's support, Vriska took the advantage to gain the upper hand in an ongoing argument of hers with Freyea about whether or not to leave Alternia. Kanaya felt incredibly conflicted by this, agreeing with Freyea in not wanting to leave, but also not wanting to make Vriska feel as though she were betraying her again. Ultimately Freyea proposed to dig a bunker that would serve to protect them from the threats Vriska was concerned about, and this effectively caused Freyea to leave the family temporarily to return to her own hive. Her time with Vriska did helped to improve their relationship, but only very slightly. Some time later that sweep, a new trail was discovered within the caverns underneath the inactive volcano. Upon the first exploration, it became clear that this was an entry into a massive and deep underground network that had existed for many sweeps before, and that had since been largely abandoned. Vriska, who realised that this effectively eliminated the need for their bunker (as they now had one larger than anything they could build themselves) decided to abandon her notion of leaving the planet. Upon discovering that something might be lurking deeper in the cave, the family left it promptly and moved to Freyea's hive, preparing themselves befor making another excursion. While at Freyea's, Kanaya finally laid Lilith's eggs. The eggs hatched surprisingly as three small iceblooded trolls, all with wasp-like features: Apocri, Masari, and Crysia. Freyea, now noticeably colder, decided that it would be best that the girls be raised by her "sisters" (the wasp offspring from her Queen Wasp lusus). While Kanaya was concerned by this, she felt that it might just be Freyea's worry about not being able to raise them properly, and decided to allow it for now (suspecting that it would not last long). Likewise, Kanaya's deteriorated mental state made it difficult for her to feel that she would be able to raise the grubs either, which also in part affected her acceptance. The next evening there was a great change however: Freyea woke not as herself, but with a different consciousness. One of an individual who would later come to be known as Lilith. At the time, Lilith explained herself as being a sort of alpha version of Freyea, with all of her memories from multiple timelines and realities. Though very concerned about her own Freyea, Kanaya found herself liking the new Freyea, her own positivity being very refreshing with all the other turmoil. Furthermore, this Freyea insisted on raising the new grubs herself, which helped to sway Kanaya in her favour. The period shortly after Lilith's arrival marked the beginning of Kanaya's increasing progress towards merging with her drinker self. Kanaya's own drinker self acknowledged this to Lilith following a hunting excursion, though she warned that Kanaya's growing discomfort with brutality and emotional weakness would slow this gradual transition. Around this time, Doc Scratch made his first appearance to the couple. Ignoring Lilith's pleas for him to abandon his work for Lord English (and even referring to him as "Calliope"), he stated that the girls would be permitted to act as they please for the time being, but that their timeline would not be permanent, and Lilith would eventually have to tie up the loose ends. This marked the first time Kanaya saw her former guardian, and though the meeting was brief, it marked her profoundly and reminded her of the childhood memories she had previously discarded. Not long after, Kanaya spent a heartfelt day in private with her lusus, reminiscing about her childhood with the mother grub that cared for her all those sweeps. By the start of the evening, the elderly lusus passed on, leaving Kanaya with the matriorb. Some time later, Lilith and Vriska departed for the cavern to finally address its mystery, leaving Kanaya along with the children at Freyea's hive. During this time she made a brief visit with Feferi Sepoda, at the time residing in a room beneath Freyea's hive, and confessed her concerns about becoming addicted to lust (this later proved to be a simple side-effect of her uncertain state of affection with her two mates). It was also during this time that Astrea felt her first encounter of a psychic overload, quite nearly manipulating Kanaya before locking herself in a room in penance. While shaken somewhat, Kanaya was not harmed significantly, though the mirroring of her own fears in her child did not help her emotional state for the events to come. Upon returning to her hive and meeting the ancestors, Kanaya felt a pang of dread. The very notions of becoming a hollow sex-craved creature manifested themselves irrationally in her perception of her ancestor Porrim Maryam, also known as the Dolorosa. This fear caused her to begin actively pushing away her drinker self, which equated to an emotional hunger strike that would weaken her at an alarming pace. Porrim, recognizing the signs, provided what wisdom she could to the girl's mates, though ultimately they resolved the issue by entering Kanaya's mind and directly easing her subconscious into accepting the merge. This would mark the beginning of a very slow recovery for Kanaya, and the emergence of her more potent drinker powers, including a marked and rapid growth of her understanding of drinkerdom. Several perigees after Kanaya's merging, Porrim brought a young troll named Jarren Helios back to the hive, having taken him on as her handservant. Not long after, Terezi arrived on Alternia, and through a chance encounter with Lilith found herself reuniting with her two long lost friends. Kanaya, having made major leaps in her comprehension of drinkerdom from the merger and her increased conversations with her ancestor (her former apprehension having been largely discarded), did her best to impart the importance of willingness over obligation in the transformation process to Terezi. Regardless, Terezi was later turned by the Marquise Spinneret Mindfang herself, Aranea Serket. During this time, Kanaya grew more aware of the sizable loss in her libido (a side-effect of becoming a whole drinker), and began to harbour concerns that she was no longer satisfying her mates as a consequence. Curiously, she took these concerns to Sepoda once again, and through the terror's encouragement she was able to confess those fears entirely to Lilith. Unbeknownst to Kanaya, Lilith followed up the conversation by bringing back the original Freyea to their timeline. Freyea accosted Kanaya that very night and "fucked her silly", though Kanaya only found out the following night upon reawakening that it had in fact been the same woman she had first fallen in love with, and subsequently lost two sweeps later. Reunions and Changes (936 AS - 938 AS: 15-17 Sweeps) Freyea's return marked the beginning of a strange period among the family. While Lilith began to try and push herself further away from the family in order to give Freyea back her rightful place (ironically, one of her first actions in doing so was relocating to Freyea's hive), she became further involved in trying to correct some of the old wounds that plagued the family. The most notable of these being the divide between Kanaya and Vriska. While interactions between the two had grown largely distant in the past couple sweeps, a meeting between the two led Kanaya to finally "get it" according to Vriska, sparking a reconnection. Unfortunately, it did not last particularly long, as Vriska returned to trying to coerce Kanaya into choosing between her and Freyea, but for a brief time Kanaya felt elated at reconnecting with the entire family, which served to strengthen her significantly, leaving her more prepared than she had been previously. Freyea herself, on the other hand, did not take well to her return or missing the last two years of her children's lives, and not long after she succumbed to a panicked fit, orphaning and then adopting a young jadeblooded troll who had recently moved into the desert. Worse yet, her rebirth left her without her drinkerdom, and instead she fell in further with Sepoda, who due to the re-birthing process was now her technical mother, and even became part terror herself. These changes disturbed Kanaya deeply, as her mate felt as though she no longer had a place in the family, and as a consequence pushed herself even further away. Much to Kanaya's relief, Freyea would eventually renounce her terrordom and instead re-become a drinker with Porrim as her sire, though this had the effect of inexorably weakening their bond as Kanaya was no longer Freyea's sire. Meanwhile, Lilith shifted her own attentions from the family to the meta-reality of the situation, engrossing herself in her quest to take control of the timeline and stop Lord English. While Kanaya initially accepted this as an aspect of Lilith's beyond her comprehension, she began to notice that it was prompting Lilith's detachment from the trolls in general. Still feeling a strong connection to her race and Alternia in particular, this troubled Kanaya greatly, especially when Lilith proposed her plan to use Feferi's Lusus as a means to eradicate the Condesce's forces and end the revolution (the vast glub inevitably exterminating the remainder of the race, save a select group, as well). Feeling that she could not rely so heavily on Lilith regarding her personal and family concerns (nor could she help Lilith with her own, which seemed to have less and less to do with her own world), she often turned to Karkat during this time, solidifying their pale relationship (though neither asserted their relationship in any official manner). Following plans that had been proposed at an earlier time, 12th perigee's eve saw the hosting of a large reunion at Kanaya's hive of the original 12 friends from Kanaya's childhood (minus Gamzee, who had apparently turned over to the Condesce's side and remained an enemy of most of the other trolls present). Kanaya was elated to reunite with her comrades, including some such as Tavros, Aradia, and Equius who had all been either presumed dead or in hiding until then. The party saw a few minor arguments (Nepeta/Terezi and Eridan/Aphaea in particular), though most were resolved without much trouble. Kanaya did however encounter a rather major problem with Vriska later in the evening, displeased by her drunkenness at the party and disregard for the family in general (her less than caring attitude regarding her children being a particular point of irritation), which culminated in Kanaya resorting to rough measures to subdue the girl. Conversely, the event had served to re-establish Freyea's bond with the family, and she and Kanaya spent the following period growing closer once more. Kanaya would come to regret her actions with Vriska, who subsequently had Lilith remove her drinkerdom. This shocked and terrified her deeply, as the loss of her connection would normally have meant Vriska's death (drinkerdom is not meant to be reversible, and an operation such as the one Lilith conducted would have likely killed or permanently damaged Vriska in some manner under normal circumstances). Kanaya, though initially both furious and terrified at the notion that Vriska would undergo such extreme measures to separate herself from Kanaya's "gift" (though even Kanaya viewed Vriska's turning as a mistake of haste under poor circumstances), came to accept this as Vriska's choice, and ultimately decided that it was what was best for her. She offered Vriska lodging in the private block of the hive so that she could effectively separate herself from the family without having to leave altogether. This marked the beginning of Vriska and Kanaya's "break" from each other. Lilith on the other hand began to distance herself in a very different manner. Focusing more and more on her scientific work, and dealing with manny of her own personal issues, she had grown into a cold and distant version of her former self, which became readily apparent and disturbing to all who saw her. This was largely influenced by the presence and subsequent death of Erin, her "mother". As Lilith had grown far closer to Porrim in recent times, Kanaya was notably less involved in these matters, though when Lilith's mania reached its peak and culminated with her argument with Astrea, she did make an attempt to reconnect with her former matesprit (which was then thwarted by Vriska's intervention). After a mysterious departure, Lilith returned in better form, and while the circumstances of the trip remained rather alien (as they often do with Lilith), her greatest concerns were greatly assuaged. Following Astrea's argument with Lilith, she and her sister decided to campaign for a kids only trip. Though hesitant to leave her daughters to go fend for themselves in Alternia, she was convinced that it would be a beneficial experience for them, and found herself pleasantly surprised when Freyea agreed. With the girls gone (accompanied by Leiren and Jarren), Terezi and the other trolls off with the revolution, and Vriska likely to depart soon on her own quest, Kanaya finds herself facing the event of being left alone with the Helios women and the three grubs. While the separation of the family may have once worried her deeply, this time around she feels considerably less concerned: it would seem like a vacation could do everyone some good. Vacation and Return (938 AS: 17 Sweeps) Taking a cue from the rest of the family, and at the encouragement of her mate and the ancestors, Kanaya and Freyea left Alternia for a short vacation to a nearby planet, settling on a sunny beach by the seaside. In reality, the vacation served the alternate purpose of scouting the planet as a potential host for the matriorb Kanaya still held in her possession. In that sense, the trip proved successful: the planet was bountiful and ideally suited for life. When they were prepared, Kanaya would return to establish the new brooding cavern, completely free of any links to the ways of the old empire. During their vacation, it was also revealed to the parents that the triplets each possessed some form of supernatural ability, Crysia being able to freeze things solid, Masari having unnatural flexibility, and Apocri having psychic precognition. These revelations were in no small way a shock to the two, though Freyea took the news with much greater difficulty. Following a sudden call from Retton on Umiera's behalf, they were given the option to speak to Umiera "in person". The reassurance was enough to assuage Kanaya for the time being, knowing that she would have to steel herself to be able to handle Freyea's temper. During their stay, Kanaya spent a great deal of time bonding with Freyea, studying biology (particularly relating to the sustainability of Alternian life in differing environments) and honing her drinker abilities, even learning some hemokinetic abilities. However, the same distance from any drama that allowed her the time to do these things also distanced her from her children and drinker offspring, which prevented her from sensing them and made contact difficult. While in some ways this was a boon, Kanaya was ultimately relieved when the couple were finally visited by Vriska and the triplets. What was less relieving was the news they brought with them. Vriska informed the two that since their departure, the family (and a sizeable part of Alternia) were attacked by a psychotic drinker that sent out monstrous beasts made with phazon, and that another shadier drinker was coercing him as a means to get to Astrea for unknown purposes. What's more, Astrea drank the minds of the both of them, Lilith left in anger to instead leave the family with A'ira (her mother, also known as Erin), both of the elder children had a falling out, and ran away from home in their own pursuits. The news disturbed Kanaya greatly, though she was determined not to let it get to her before she would have the chance to do something about it. She and Freyea decided that it would be best for them to end their vacation and return to Alternia, both to take care of the grubs and see to the situation. While on the return trip to Alternia, Kanaya and Freyea did what they could to conceal their nature as well as that of their younger cargo, though a brief escape by the triplets forced Kanaya to travel through the ship (fighting against the difficulties of space sickness, which she is prone to, in the process) in search of them. She finally found them with Science Officer Rozaya Leldon, a seadweller with a remarkable similarity to a certain human Kanaya had been told about in the past. After a brief encounter, Kanaya offered her a place among the drinkers, though the discovery of her ties with the outer ring and the problems of the current situation meant that she could not come with them at the time. After a violent bout of bargaining by her mate with Vriska, Kanaya and Freyea secured her future position in the family, though for now she remained on Vriska's ship. The process however did serve to sour Kanaya's and Vriska's relationship further, something which at this point no longer surprised Kanaya, despite her dismay. Following a brief ferry aboard the New Haven, Kanaya and Freyea returned to Alternia, where they were met by Porrim, Aranea, and Lilith. Following a brief conversation, the news of the children's powers and the status of the situation on Alternia was given. Freyea was predictably dismayed, though Kanaya used her authority as a drinker to keep her in line. At Apocri's request, Freyea took the child to "meet" Umiera, and though Kanaya was not present, she was relieved to find that the visit helped to at least somewhat assuage her mate. Kanaya meanwhile continued to look into the matter of Rozaya. Following a meeting with Freyea's ancestor Tethys, where she was told that she would not be able to turn Rozaya without causing her death, she sought out Lilith, who was speculated to have the solution to Rozaya's horrorterror association. To her surprise, Lilith not only had a solution, but had already made plans to turn Rozaya. With the elder drinker's assistance, Kanaya stealthily retrieved the seadweller from Vriska's ship and turned her, using Lilith's blood to turn her and purge Rozaya's horrorterror blood bond. Though Rozaya was not her fledgling, Kanaya accepted the girl with open arms into the family. Despite her fear that her surprisingly strong affections for the lavender blood would cause a conflict, she was pleased to discover that she and Freyea came to an understanding that could not previously be achieved with Vriska. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Drinker Matron As a drinker matron, Kanaya is able to very rapidly accrue new drinker powers with greater potency than non-matron counterparts. Though her initial growth was stunted during her earlier sweeps as a drinker, she has rapidly recovered in her development and as such possesses a sizable amount of power for her age. Due to her relative youth, Kanaya is not nearly as powerful as ancestor drinkers, particularly her ancestor Porrim. Kanaya's development as a drinker has focused primarily on complete mastery over drinkerdom itself, and as such many of her powers and abilities revolve around understanding or manipulating drinkerdom and the drinker parasite. Show/Hide List Personal Show/Hide List Relationships Kanaya has generally established herself as a very likable individual. This, coupled with her elegance and caring attitude uncommon among most trolls, has garnered her the affection and admiration of (or at least good standing with) several trolls. Romantically, Kanaya has always predisposed to the conciliatory quadrants, though the escalation of her relationship with Freyea produced a major shift in her romantic alignment. A notable facet of her romantic liaisons is her utter ineptitude with the caliginous quadrant. Though she is familiar with it, she has not yet found a match in this respect (and given how hectic her current situation is, she likely never will). Romances Freyea Helios Description Vriska Serket Description Lilith Helios Description Karkat Vantas Description Family Lusus (Virgin Mother Grub) Description Astrea Maryam Description Aphaea Serket Description Apocri, Crysia, and Masari Helios Description Leiren Creuze Description Porrim Maryam Description Friends/Acquaintances Feferi Peixes Description Feferi Sepoda Description Personality Integer nec vulputate felis. Quotes Quotes By Character *Quote 1 *Quote 2 *Quote 3 Quotes About Character *Quote 1 *Quote 2 *Quote 3 Trivia *Kanaya, along with Freyea Helios, is one of the first two characters to be introduced in Or8weaver. She is also the first drinker to be introduced story-wise. Almost the entirety of the story has been instigated by their relationship, effectively making them the most important (front-end) characters in the story. *Despite her lithe appearance, Kanaya is one of the strongest trolls in terms of brute force, and is able to wield a heavy chainsaw with great ease. This was only enhanced with the onset of her drinkerdom. *Kanaya is the only known troll to have given birth directly, having laid Freyea's eggs after incubating them in her body. *Kanaya is a closeted fan of sadomasochism, and enjoys playing the masochistic role (though she also likes to play the mistress from time to time as well, especially since becomming a whole drinker). She only enjoys it as a consensual activity however. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Sgrub Gen Characters Category:Rainbow Drinker Family Category:Trolls Category:Rainbow Drinkers Category:Protagonists